


Her Heart Beats Strong

by layla_aaron



Series: OnceUponaLand Challenge [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bossy Mother, Community: onceuponaland, F/F, Matchmaking, Perfect Suitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora visits a matchmaker to find the perfect suitor for her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Heart Beats Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**OnceUponaLand**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/116102.html) Round 7, Challenge 3 Cap Claim
> 
>  **Author Disclaimer:** "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.

"Only the best for my daughter," declared Cora, nodding emphatically. "Only a suitor who loves her for the strong, intelligent, beautiful woman she is, not for her position, power, and wealth. No one less than the best is good enough for my daughter." 

The man seated across from her nodded, scribbling notes on the pad in front of him. "Well, dearie," he said. "Tell me more about your daughter. What are her hobbies, interests? What does she do for a living? Where does she like to spend her spare time? Does she have children or pets?"

Cora arched a brow. "Really, Rumpelstiltskin, I think you know that information already. You've known Regina for a long time, even longer than I have. Why are you acting as if you've never met her?" Cora glared at him. "But since you insist…She has a son, one I believe you assisted her in finding. She likes riding horses, stable boys, and casting curses created by you. You also know the citizens of this little burgh, so you can tell me who would be the best candidate as suitor for my daughter."

Mr. Gold smirked. "Well, dearie, one should never make assumptions about what they know or what someone wants." He gave her a pointed look. "Yes, I've known Regina for a long time, but only as much as she's allowed me to know." He tilted his head. "Why are you so insistent on selecting a suitor for her?"

A wry laugh bubbled up. Cora shook her head. "Surely, you haven't forgotten our past." She uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them before leaning forward. "If you must know, I don't want my daughter to make the mistake I made."

"And what mistake would that be, dearie?"

"The one of falling in love with someone to the point that she yanks her heart out of her own chest so she won't give it to them." She paused, coughed softly. "Because she's too concerned about wealth, power, and prestige, and the overwhelming desire to have it."

Gold opened his mouth, lifted a finger, then stopped. He stared at Cora for several seconds. "Do you honestly believe you made a mistake?"

Cora nodded. "I do. If I'd chosen love rather than power, things might have been very different. In fact, we might not even be sitting here, having this conversation."

"What if you don't like who I suggest?"

Cora took a deep breath. "Unless you plan to suggest King George or his son or that Cricket counselor or one of those dwarves or the motorcycle-riding puppet, then we shouldn't have too many issues."

Mr. Gold chuckled. "Anyone else you wish to eliminate, dearie?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Cora trailed off, rested a finger on her chin while she glanced up at the ceiling. "Yes. Not that mad hat fellow, and definitely not the Casanova-ish doctor. Nor the man from the mirror."

"You've yet to eliminate me," he murmured.

Cora glared at him. "I thought that was a given. You can't exactly play matchmaker and match yourself to the matchee."

"You've left me with very few options." He cleared his throat. "I refuse to match her with that damned pirate, so that essentially leaves us with the ladies of Storybrooke."

"If you expect me to clutch my pearls in shock, aghast that you've suggested my daughter might be better matched with a woman, then you're in for a long wait," she said. A slow smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Mr. Gold. You've just given me the perfect candidate."

He arched a brow. "Now I'm the curious one."

With a smile, Cora rose from the chair and walked toward the door. She glanced over her shoulder. "While I'm not exactly fond of the Charming family, with the obvious exception of my grandson, there is one among that family who seems perfect for my daughter."

"Consider me more curious," he murmured.

Cora smirked. "Who else but the birth mother of my grandson?"

Gold blinked several times. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"The savior?"

"I fail to see the problem with this solution."

Gold laughed. "Are you really that blind to the obvious issues inherent with the Evil Queen matched with the Savior, who is to break the curse cast by your daughter?"

"What seems less obvious to you is perfectly obvious to me." Cora nodded. "I've had my hand in her chest, touched her heart. She is the one."

"Then I must ask the obvious question. Why do you consider her the perfectly obvious suitor for your daughter?"

Cora smiled. "Because her heart beats strong, strong enough to love Regina as she deserves to be loved."


End file.
